The present invention relates to a conductive oven, and more particularly to a foldable conductive oven which is folded or unfolded quickly without any tools and easy to be carried or picked up.
A conventional conductive oven isn't foldable without tools and the space is always wasted because of the large volume of a conventional conductive oven.